Dev Sasha Terrace Pe
Dev Sasha Terrace Pe is the 56th episode of the show and is aired on 18 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay coming to Sasha. He asks are you okay. She says these small things don’t matter to me till you are with me, I have missed you a lot, and saw our marriage dream. Chandni looks on and says she has got to her cheap things. Advay says you have to wait for some more time. He sees Chandni and thinks of her words. He goes and shuts the door. Sasha gets wine. They drink. Sasha holds him close. Chandni thinks she is getting someone’s husband, I will show my swag to her. Nani pulls her. Chandni asks why did you stop me, I can’t say what was happening there, I have to go there. Nani says I know everything, there is no use to fight with Advay. Chandni asks what shall I do then. Nani asks her to trust Lord. Chandni asks you want me to do puja now. Nani says no, I will do that. Advay says I will make a move, good night. Sasha asks him to stay for some time. She plays music and dances on Lazy lamhe. Chandni sees Sasha getting close to Advay. She ignites incense sticks to activate smoke alarm/Fire Suppression Water Sprinkler system. Sasha romances Advay. The water starts showering. Sasha gets away from him. Chandni smiles. Sasha asks what is this water. Advay sees Chandni hiding and asks her to come out. Nani and everyone come there. Sasha says smoke alarm started ringing and water started showering. Murli, Shilpa and Nani taunt Sasha. Advay angrily throws a glass table. He says my life has no place for you Chandni, Sasha is my fiancee, and this is truth, just accept it, if you try to come between us, it won’t be good. Nani asks does anyone talk like this with wife. He says this girl is not my wife. Nani says what’s the use to create such drama, cheap people do this, is Sasha still here. He says she will stay here. Nani says but its not good for outsider to come here, Sasha you come to room and sing song along with me. Sasha says no, I will manage. Nani asks her to come. Sasha says no, I don’t like singing. Nani taks her. They all leave. Chandni and Advay stand under the shower. Rabba ve…..plays… She stops him and holds him close. She reminds their childhood fav song… Kitne bhi tu karle sitam…. He makes her away and goes. Adi cries and says everyone makes stories about my dad, I have just see the gifts sent by him, I didn’t see him, why does he not stay with us. Pooja says he stays busy in work, so that we get a best life. Adi says I don’t want gifts, I want just Papa. Pooja says when he calls, I will tell him you are missing him, he will come soon. She hugs him and cries. He says love you mumma and goes. Nani comes to Pooja and asks since when will you hide truth. Pooja says till I can hide, if I say truth, all his dreams will shatter. Its night, Chandni does her bedding around Advay in the living room. He sees her and says you did drama and made Sasha’s room vacant, why don’t you sleep there. She says I did drama to sleep in room with my husband, if husband sleeps outside, wife will also sleep there. He asks how do you do drama all day. She says like you get angry all day. She flirts with him and smiles. He rests to sleep. She copies him and rests. She stares at him. He asks why is she staring at him. She says I m adoring you. He asks her to adore something else. He turns away. They sleep. Its morning, Chandni wakes up and gets shocked seeing Advay and Sasha coming downstairs. Sasha gets her earrings from his kurta. He makes her wear it. He asks her to be careful, what will people say seeing this. She says I don’t care. He hugs her and goes. Sasha says I wanted to say thanks, if you didn’t do that drama, Advay and I would have not done romance on terrace, under the moonlight. Chandni gets angry and stops Advay. She says you can’t go like this, Sasha is lying right. He asks who. She says that cheapo, your Sasha. He asks what did she say. She says that last night, you both, on terrace… He asks what, say clearly. She says you broke wedding vows. He says I told you, I don’t believe in this marriage, why will I believe in its vows. She says I think from heart, and my heart says my Dev can’t do this, Sasha is lying, say it. He says Sasha is so innocent, she doesn’t know some things are private, between a man and a woman, if she has said it, fine yes. She says its nothing like that. He says truth is truth, I had a good time with Sasha last night, our marriage doesn’t matter to me. He goes. She says my Dev can never do this. 'Precap: ' Advay and Sasha exchange rings. Sasha says I love you and hugs him. Advay says Sasha is my fiancee, I married Chandni for one night, she is not related to me, I will just marry Sasha. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 56 References Episode 56 Guide